


Who Are You?

by Nightmare_Lycan



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Post-Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Lycan/pseuds/Nightmare_Lycan
Summary: Jane Farewell is still considered the newbie of Alpha Team. Though Redfield has taken a liking to her and taken her under his wing once she had truly joined the team. She rose above and beyond. But recently, 2 agents from Umbrella have been keeping an eye on Farewell, talking about someone she will soon be meeting. Who is this person, and why are they so concerned for the two to meet?  How would Redfield deal with this news once he finds out?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story. Sorry about that. But i hope you enjoy. If you don't like how, or why i brought certain characters back, then don't read my story. Simple as that.

The Vial of the newest G-Virus strain was just snatched out of our reach by Ada Wong herself. Ada looked back at us and winked before closing the door and running off. Chris running after her: out of impulse. I stepped in the way to stop him.

“Farewell, move out of the way...”

“Captain…I cannot allow you to chase after her…”

“I want to know how that bitch is still alive. I watched her die!!” 

Chris only looked at me with a fierce look in his eyes, but I knew I had to stay my ground. Because if he chased after Ada: I would have to follow. I had to keep an eye out for the Captain.

“Captain, I understand the need to want to run after Ada, but we have a mission to finish. We cannot just leave the team behind because you want to go on a revenge mission. All that’s gonna leave is regret if we come back to find out our team was hurt or worse because we weren’t there…”

I hope that knocks some sense into the Captain.

I could see the hesitation in the Captains eyes. He was deciding if he should run off or stay with the team. I had leaned more towards hoping he would choose the team. Ada could handle herself, from what Leon has told me about her. 

But I knew I had won when he lowered his weapon and walked off towards the team. 

When he was far enough, I couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. I would have followed him either way, but knew he would blame himself if something had happened to our team while we were chasing Ada.

But as the mission had continued, my mind wandered.

I had found out why the Captain tends to listen to me often, as well as why he's so protective of me, but it had been while he was drunk.  
Apparently I had reminded him quite well of his former partner, Piers Nivans. From all the stories he’s told me, I wish I could’ve met him. But knew that was impossible due to Captain telling me what had happened in the underwater facility.

I shook away the thoughts and came back to focus on the task at hand. All that mattered was keeping the Captain on track. I aim down the sights of the sniper, taking a long deep breath before slowing exhaling; taking the shot at the B.O.W that was moving towards the Captain and I.

It started to slow down, stopping just before the Captain and I, making loud gurgling sounds before dropping dead. 

“Nice shot, Farewell!”

I couldn’t help but smile at the remark. I mean, I am one hell of a shot. Didn’t take all that time training for nothing.

“Alpha team to Bravo” Captain is on comms, reporting our progress.

“Bravo team.”

“We’ve cleared the path to the cabin, you can begin moving forward now. Just be careful near the bridge, a few fires here and there.”

All I had to do now was wait for the Bravo team to make its way here so we could set camp up and get ready for the researchers to make their way here. I sat up against the cliff wall and watched the group of people slowly make their way to our position. 

 

 

 

“She’s doing well…”

The taller man continued to watch both Redfield and Farewell from a distance. The man lying next to him was simply eating a snack.

“Well I mean, I don’t understand at all why we’re supposed to watch her. When Wesker ever catches wind of this, he’s gonna want Farewell. He’s gonna ruin the plan.” The man said as he took a bite from his candy bar.

“That’s if Wesker is even strong enough to move about his own yet.” The man scuffed.

“Whatever. Won’t take him that long. Considering what he survived for so long, I wouldn’t be surprised if he recovers sooner then he was supposed to.”

The two fell silent and watched the two BSAA Agents fight the B.O.Ws coming at them.

“She really is like the boy, it always throws me when they either are exactly the same or very similar.”

“You know that made no sense, what you just said, right?”

“Whatever. Lets get moving, they should be moving up soon.”

Both of the men gathered their things and began moving across the rooftops. Keeping an eye on the agents below them. 

“Captain!”

I motioned him over. Not taking my eyes off the scene before me.

“What is it Farewell?”

He looked at me with a worried expression.

When he walks over to see what I wanted to show him, I could see the anger flash across his face before he could calm himself for the rest of the team.

“This is Alpha Team, we need a med team here immediately. We have a scout team down.”

Captains arm drops from his comms and he balls his hand into a fist, clenching tight. He had clenched his jaw even. The muscles tensing considerably

“Captain…”

I knew I couldn’t really say or do anything in this moment, but I needed to remind the Captain that he needs to stay strong and that we need to continue our mission so their work or info were not in vain.

“Well well well. Christopher Redfield. Long time no see.”

The voice dripped with amusement.

We looked around for a moment to see where the voice had come from. 

I notice the man first.

“Captain, above us. The bricked building.” I pointed my sniper at him.

He had dirty blonde hair, black clothing. Black long coat, black turtleneck, black leather pants, black combat boots, black leather gloves. Could always tell what was leather since it shined so much in the light. What struck me as odd was, he was wearing black sunglasses. It was nearing dusk. It must’ve been getting hard to see with those on. When I then focused the scope onto his face, I caught a glimpse of something. It looked like his eyes were glowing a weird reddish-orange.

When it had been silent for a little too long, I pull away from my scope, lowering my weapon to look at Captain.

He just stood there, mouth a gape. His face was pale.

“How…h-how even…” was all the Captain managed to say. 

The man simply laughed is response.

“That’s for another time. I just stopped by to say hello.” 

The man did a little salute and jumped down the buildings side, disappearing.

“Captain, who the hell was that?”

“I…no…. no…it cant be…I watched him die…I…I shot at him…he sank….”

I begin to see that Captain was losing it.

“Chris…lets head back and report what happened today. I assume theres some people you need to talk to.”

I didn’t give him a chance to answer, as I pushed him towards the Humvee. Letting my sniper fall, the strap catching it.

 

Captain had been silent the whole time. He was completely out of it. This person had seriously shaken him.

I couldn’t help but become curious of who this man was.

I began my way towards my car, ready to leave the BSAA base.

I sit in my car and pull out my phone, calling Leon. I then put the phone to my ear. Hearing the dial tone ring a few times before being picked up.  
“Hey, Leon...”

“What’s up?” Leon seemed a bit concerned with the sudden phone call.

“Something…or someone had appeared today and had shaken Chris quite a bit. I was wondering if you could explain some things for me. If so, could we meet up?”

There was a moment of silence.

“Yeah, we can actually meet at my apartment. I’m just got back a few days ago.”

“Okay, see you in a bit then.”

“See you soon.”

I heard the phone click not long after Leon said that. I then get in and start it. Pulling out of the BSAA parking lot, heading off towards Leon’s apartment.

The ride only took about 30 minutes. When I had arrived, I parked and sat there for a moment. 

I couldn’t sit here forever, as much as it kind of scares me to know who this man is. I mean, this man had practically scared Chris stiff back there. I had never seen him like that.

I let out sigh before climbing out of the car. I then headed up the stairs to find his floor. When I had found it, I walked over and rang the doorbell. I heard a few scuffles before the door opened.

I give a weak smile.

“Hey, come in.” Leon’s voice echoed lightly within the hall. He opened the door more, allowing me to pass before he closed it again.

He seemed to have wanted to cut straight to it.

“Who did you see?” His face was serious as always.

“I…don’t know. But it scared Chris. He was pale and wouldn’t move.”

Leon then began to look worried.

“Describe him for me.”

“Dirty blonde hair, black leather gloves, black turtleneck, black long coat, black leather pants, black combat boats, and black sunglasses. Then, it looked like his eyes were glowing a weird reddish-orange. I didn’t know if that was my imagination, the sun setting or something.”

Leon stood, looking completely shocked. It felt like it had been silent for hours before he had finally spoke.

“Wesker…” Leon whisper.

“Who?”

“Albert Wesker…”

“Why is everyone so shocked to see this guy?”

“Because…he had died a few years back. Chris and Sheva had killed him…”

Leon began pacing around the room.

“How’d he die?”

“I’m gonna have to explain a few things before I get to his death so its understood. Jill was infected with the T-Virus in Raccoon City, but was cured when we found, the Virus lay dormant all this time. When Chris and Jill were sent out to find Spencer, they only found Wesker standing by his dead body. The two of them then tried to take Wesker down only to be out powered. Wesker had tried to kill Chris before, but had failed. This time, he wanted to end it. With Chris being held up by the throat, Jill was forgotten. Jill took this as an opportunity to save Chris. She tackled Wesker out the big window right next to them. Both Wesker and Jill go over the Cliff Edge. Now we only found this out much later. But apparently both of them had survived. Though Wesker had taken Jill, he kept her alive, put her in cryostasis. But the time in cryostasis had reactivated the T-Virus. Apparently all those years with the T-Virus lying dormant, her body grew anti-bodies. It for some reason turned her hair blonde”

I sat down and stared intensely at Leon. Focusing all my attention to Leon.

“With this ‘mutation’ Wesker was able to make a device to control Jill. Once Wesker had done this, he was set to take revenge on Chris. At this time, he was partnered with Sheva. They foiled his plans, got Jill back on their side: they were trying to escape. Jill disappeared for a bit, Sheva and Chris are left to fight Wesker. They weaken him by injecting more of the T-Virus in him. He grows angry, takes one more injection and mutates. He ends up falling into the lava, Jill appears with a helicopter. They catch the ladder and climb up to safety. Wesker refused to die, so once of his tendrils grabs the helicopter and tries to pull it down as he sank. The helicopter luckily had rocket launchers. They pull those out to shoot at him. They take their shot and he’s just…. gone.”

Leon seemed to have drifted off.

“Wow….”

I couldn’t think of anything else to say. I mean, I don have the full history of this guy. I would assume it would probably take a hell of a long time to explain. Because I realized that 40 minutes had passed. 

“I mean, this story is after I got it from all three of them over time.”

Leon rubbed the back of his neck.

“So let me get this straight. From all the time I’ve been in BSAA, from all that I’ve heard…Wesker was a double? Agent? He worked for Umbrella…and a few other companies or something like that…my god it’s hard to keep track of all the freaking names. But I’ve defiantly heard of Wesker. How long has it been since he died?”

“That’s…just about right. Nearly 5 years…at least that’s what we thought.”

It begs the question, how long has he been…back?

“What does he even want? Who is he working for then?”

“I...don’t know.” Leon shook his head and sat down across from me.

“Thank you Leon…. I’m…gonna go home and let this all soak in…”

Leon just simply nodded and let me leave on my own.

I walked out, down to my car and just got in and sat there, spacing out.

Damn, that was a lot to take in. So much had happened. So much I don’t understand. I could only learn so much since I was still so new. I was on  
Autopilot the whole drive home.


	2. Chapter Two

I woke up on my bed, twisted in the sheets. I kick them off. I don’t remember coming home at all. After leaving Leon’s I was just on Autopilot I guess. I had learned quite a bit about the situation as well as some background on Chris and Jill.

“Damnit…I’m not getting a good feeling about any of this…”

The morning consisted of me just eating breakfast, getting ready and just heading off to the BSAA building. 

I arrive and fix my holster. Becoming anxious of entering the building, knowing what had happened yesterday.

But I knew that i had work that had to be done. So I pushed myself out of the car and took a few steps towards the building. One foot in front of the other.

Why did this man scare me so much? I grew angry with myself and picked up my pace. I open the door quickly and rush inside. I head towards my desk and see that I’m early. I take note of that and begin working on some paperwork, waiting until our next mission or something to happen.

 

I don’t know how long had passed. But when I looked up from my work, the building was bustling with people. 

Chris walks into the building and stops dead in his tracks when he sees me, making a beeline towards me.

“Farewell, come with me. We’ve been called in for a meeting.” Captain says as he begins walking towards the back of the building.

I set the paperwork and pen down, fixing my holster and gun before falling in step with the Captain as he walked past me.

“Captain…. what’s this about?” I asked the question, knowing full well what it was about.

“This meeting is about the man we had seen yesterday…” Captain then trailed off. When I finally get a good look at him, he looked like he wasn’t doing so well.

We came to a room I had never really been in before. Captain opens the door, walking through and turns around, waiting for me to walk through so he could close it.

I oblige and take a seat at one of the many at the long table. I see Jill, Leon, as well as the Bravo Team.

“Well, I’m just going to cut right to it. Albert Wesker is apparently alive and he’s in town. I don’t know what his motives are. I don’t know who he’s currently working for. I also don’t know how he managed to survive.”

The room felt more silent then it had before. I didn’t know if I wanted to ask my question.

“Captain, why am I here?”

All eyes turned to me.

“Farewell…. Jane. Listen, I brought you into this meeting because you are my partner. I trust you with this information, as well as my life. Because as of now, our main mission is to gather information of Wesker’s whereabouts as well as how he managed to survive. If Wesker is back, then I am fairly sure he has a plan of some sorts. Like he’s going to change his ways suddenly after coming back from the dead.”

“What’s happening with me then?” Jill sat back in her seat.

“You aren’t just going to sit back and let us protect you, are you?”

Captain sounded like he knew the answer to that question.

“Like hell I am. That’s bastards going down.”

Captain let out a sigh and just leaned on two chairs. 

“Fine then. Jane, you will be with Jill at all times.”

“What!” Jill stood up suddenly, slamming her hands on the table. “No, I am not going to be babysat! I can handle myself! No offense Farewell, but I am not having anyone watch over me.”

“Jill, Wesker experimented on you, for months. We couldn’t find you because we thought the both of you had died going over that cliff…”

“Jill, Chris is right. We didn’t know. We don’t want that to happen again. That’s why we want someone with you at all times.” Leon sat there, hand on Jill’s arm.

Jill seemed tense, but began to relax as she let out a huff of distinguished anger, sitting back down.

“Thank you, Jill. Farewell, go home and pack. We don’t know how long you’ll be staying with Jill. But its not going to be anytime soon with Wesker roaming about.”

“Yes, sir.” I get up quickly and head to my car. Hurrying home and began to pack.

 

 

 

“She’s a hell of a good partner, as well as a good person. I see how you thought they might’ve met or something. They are very alike.” The leader of Bravo team chimed.

“Yeah…I just hope I wont lose her like I did Piers… But Leon, I need you to contact Ada. See if she knows anything about any of this.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Leon left the room quickly.

“Chris, what is the point of pairing Farewell with Jill? She is too young, as well as still very much new.” The Bravo team leader not convinced of Chris’s actions.

“Enough. Farewell is strong, smart and quick to adapt. She’s saved my life many times out of sheer instinct and reflex. She is great in combat, long distance as well as medical attention. I trust her fully with this task.”

“I will be off then. I have some piles of paper work to do. This mission required quite a bit of convincing.”

 

I gently swing the duffel bag over my shoulder, looking around the house, seeing if I had forgotten anything.

After a few moments of pondering, I run to my room, grabbing my spare gun and holster. Trying to remember where I had hidden the ammo. I open my nightstand drawer and grab the few small boxes I had, stuffing them in my bag and heading off. Locking the door behind me and hurrying to my car and heading back to the BSAA building.

I park quickly and jog inside to find Jill talking with Captain while he did paperwork.

“You didn’t take very long. I honestly thought I was gonna be waiting here for awhile.”

“Sorry, ready to go?” I held tight onto my keys; I was shivering a little bit.

Winter was beginning to set in. The dusk air had grown cold within the time it had taken me to pack.

“Yeah, I’ll be driving a little fast, so try to keep up” Jill teased. I shot Captain a worried expression. I didn’t know if she was joking, or being serious.

“Don’t worry, Jill is just teasing. But Farewell, a word real quick.”

I walked closer. Jill took this as a sign to leave us be and headed for her car.

“Listen Farewell. Jill is strong and smart. But I need you to be there as her back up if she is in a pinch. I trust you to keep her safe as you did me. But I will be heading out later tonight to investigate some leads. I’ll be gone at most 3 days. I’m leaving you in charge of the Alpha Team until I’m back.”

“Yes, sir.” I nod and began heading towards the door. But I then realize what the Captain had just said and stop dead in my tracks. I turn around and walk before him rather quickly.

“Wait…WHAT?! Captain, a-are you sure I’m even experienced enough to be leading the Alpha team?! I-i mean, I’ve only been here nearly a year. I’m only 21!!” I began tripping over my words.

The Captain just laughs, gets up, walking over and placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Jane, I’m going to be gone. I cant take the Alpha team with me. They are needed here. The group of B.O.W.S roaming around has to be dealt with, also they're staying here is case Wesker shows up. Besides, this mission is just an escort. I’ll have Leon and Bravo Team.”

“Okay, okay. Gotcha. Sure. Got this” I nodded and turned on my heel and headed to my car. I got in and started it, pulling up right behind Jill’s car and waited to follow her.

The comms crackled to life, Jill’s voice cutting through the static.

“What did he tell you back there?”

I sat there silently for moment.

“I’ll tell you when we arrive at your house and have unpacked.”

“You’re no fun.” 

The comms went silent again.

As we began to slow down, Jill pulls into a driveway. The house was much smaller then I had expected. Honestly, I thought Jill would have had a decent sized house considering how well all of us are paid.

But it was just a two-story house. I parked the car, climbing out and grabbing my duffel bag. I sling it over my shoulder and walk up to the front door, Jill taking place in front of me.

“Jane, my house is messy as all hell. I have no food since I haven’t been back for almost a month. Just a fair warning.”

“Alright. That is no problem. I can go shopping later if needed.” I relaxed a little. But still being in full uniform as well as the problem at hand.

“Jesus, relax Jane. You remind me of Leon. He never seems to relax.” Jill laughed and shook her head. Taking something stuff the floor and setting them out of the way.

I grew a little confused as to why she was comparing me to Leon. I see Leon as quite relax and calming in such a situation.

 

 

   
It had been a few days already. Jill has managed to get me to clean her house up as well as send me out on errands. I don’t know how she had convinced me to do any of this though.

I let out a sigh as I set down a few of the bags in one hand to open up the garbage bin. I then throw the few bags in my other hand. My phone began ringing. I grab the bags I had set down and throw them in, closing the lid: I dust my hands off.

I then pull out my phone and answer.

“Farewell, here.”

“Farewell, it looks like plans have changed. I will be helping Leon and Ada. It seems that Ada had found a lead on Wesker.”

“Alright Captain. I will be sure to tell everyone else.” I slowed my walk towards the front door.

“Farewell be careful of-“ the line went dead. I stopped just before the steps.

“Are you kidding me?! How fucking cliché for the phone to cut out when he was about to tell me something probably important…. so stupid…” I couldn’t really do anything about it though. He lost connection for a reason. I probably wouldn’t even reach him if I called back right now.

I open the door, pulling my jacket off.

“Jill! The Captain is following a lead on Wesker with Leon and Ada.” I lowered my voice when Jill comes around the corner.

“He couldn’t tell me much more since the line went dead.”

“That sucks. But any news on those B.O.W.S around town?” 

“Actually, yes. But we can’t do anything until tonight.”

“What are you planning?”

“The B.O.W.S seem to be nocturnal. Of course meaning they only come out at night. They’re smarter than I gave them credit for. They’ve been killing only small handfuls of people and then running back into hiding. The only reason I was even able to find them was because of the few sightings as well as tremors tend to happen when they unearth themselves as well as when they burrow back into the ground.”

“Damn Farewell~~ look at you go.”

A smirk slowly creeps across Jill’s face.

“I just don’t want these B.O.W.S to be allowed to continue to kill anyone. I don’t care how small of an amount, they deserved to live.”

I huffed. Showing a little more passion then I had intended.

Jill’s smirk grew a little more.

“Calm down Farewell, I get where you’re coming from.”

I take a deep breath and try to calm down.

“Sorry about that.”

Jill just laughs and shakes her head.

 

 

The time flew by, waiting for the night to come. I still had an hour though. But I took this as the time to begin getting ready.

The rest of the Alpha team had spent the day getting everything else ready. I change into my black combat pants, black steal toe combat boots, but I then hesitate at what shirt to wear.

I could opt for the usual army green button up, the navy blue dress shirt or my favorite black hoodie.

I instead grab the light tan shirt, smiling when I see the BSAA patch on the arm. I pull it on quickly.

I grab the knee guards, slipping into them with ease. Putting on the holster was just second nature, sliding my gun into the empty holster and securing it.

I take a moment from putting on all this gear.

I grab the vest, looking at it. It had been worn down over the months I’ve had this thing. The black fabric was slowly turning grey and white do to the wear and tear. I gave a nod to myself and pulled it on quickly, securing it before heading to the door.

“Remember Jill, the comms are more for emergency. Not so you could tell me to run an errand.” I reminded the woman who stood before me.

“Yeah, yeah yeah. Just be careful. From what I’ve seen from your data, these B.O.W.S are hell of a group to deal with.”

“Noted. Any tips then?”

“Aim for the glowing spot. The usual.”

“…okay…” I see her laugh and open the door for me.

I step through and see Alpha team waiting for me. The HMV hummed silently.

I walk up and the back door opens. I hop in and take my seat.

“Farewell, your sniper.” The man holds my sniper out, almost as if he’s afraid of the damned thing. I tried not to laugh.

“Thank you. What’s the status of the 3 B.O.W.s, Derek?”

“They are currently moving South-East of us. They seem to be heading for the dam.” Derek didn’t look away from his folder, assuming reading a report or something before we got to our desination.

“Why would they be heading there?” another asked.

“If they are doing what I think they’re doing, then its not gonna be good for anyone.”

“Well? What are they doing?”

“I think…they’re gonna try to take out the dam…. why are they…they seem to have intelligence. They’re working in a pack… that is very odd since B.O.W.S of their mutation don’t ever seem to work together. They just want to destroy anything and everything. This doesn’t make sense…”

The car stops suddenly, causing everyone to look around for a moment, that weren’t paying attention.

“What happening?”

I couldn’t help but ask as I lean forward to see past the front seats. 

The two upfront sat there silently.

My blood ran cold. One of the three B.O.W.S was climbing down the side of a building. It big claws digging into the concrete as if it were sand. It resembled that of a dog. It seemed to have just killed, its mouth, dripping with blood. Though its mouth was frothing as well.

We all got out of the HMV quickly, raising our guns at it.

“Don’t let any of that get on you,” I pointed to the froth that had just dripped from his mouth onto the building. It hissed and seemed to harden. “I don’t know what the hell that is, but it doesn’t look good!”

It finally noticed us and let out a loud shriek that shook the ground. 

We all stumbled a bit and hurried to cover our ears. But I knew it was too late, I could feel something run down the side of my face from my ear. No doughtily blood. I pulled my sniper back and aimed in at the face, seeing that his eyes where the only thing glowing.

I line up my sight and take the shot. Though the first shot missed as he began running at us. The rest of Alpha team began backing up. I growl and take aim again, shooting at its eye, this time, not missing. It stops and thrashes its body against the nearby buildings.

I am glad this part of the town is abandoned. A lot of the citizens fled from the previous events.

The B.O.W. then let out another shriek and charges at us, though it was zigzagging now. 

I waited for the right moment to shoot. I see it noticing me, realizing I’m the one who shot it. It came barreling at me with its full speed.

The Alpha Team began freaking out.

“Farewell!! Get out of the way!!!”

“MOVE!!”

I smile as I take the shot. It’s eye shattering under impact. The creature begins to slow down and drop, a few feet away from where I stood. I hold my sniper up and I look at the team, smiling.

I walk over and let my sniper fall onto its strap while pulling out my pistol. I point it at its head and load a clip into its face. Thinking that this one was dead, I turn and head back to the Humvee.

“Alright, 1 down, 2 to go. Where are the other two…”

Suddenly, I could hear bones breaking, flesh ripping and a deep growl from behind me. I stop and slowly turn around.

I didn’t have time to turn around, because I feel pain blossom from my right side. I gasp and stagger back. This B.O.W. was not like any of the others. Its mouth pulled into what I could deem a smile. I hold the wound with my left hand.

Oh great, a B.O.W is mocking me. I shot blindly at it with the pistol. But it took the shots as if they were just fucking pillows or something.

I stumbled carelessly backwards. Hoping I wouldn’t trip on any debris. I emptied the entire clip into the creature when it clicked empty. Already forgetting that my hand was covered in blood from holding my wound, I nearly drop the clip as I was reloading. My hands were beginning to shake. But the creature then lunges towards me. I shoot wildly and it grazes its chest. It screams and hits my right shoulder.

The gun nearly slips from my hand and I stagger back once again. The creature turns to the rest of the team and swipes at them. Neither one of us had realized that they had been shooting this whole time. I take off running to the right.

My body was screaming at me to stop. I was beginning to feel tired and cold. But I knew I couldn’t stop for anything. I see the escape ladder that I had specified, marked with yellow spray paint and was pulled down. I’m so fucking glad these apartments that have a fire escape on the side of the building. I’m also glad they listened down to the word. I rush up the ladder, crouching as soon as I get up high enough. I could hear grenades going off and the creature shrieking.

I pull my sniper and take aim once more. I struggle to aim correctly, the butt of the sniper setting against my wound.

“Hey!!!! Ugly!!” I take aim again, waiting for it to turn around. It stops and turns towards my direction.

It shrieks and walks agonizingly slow in my direction. I get a good look at it.

Its eyes were black and sunken. Its skin was an ashy grey. I could see a mixture of fresh and dried blood on the mouth, chin and hands. It was not skinny, nor fat. I stopped making note of its appearance and took a shot right smack dab middle of its chest, where the flesh glowed a reddish-orange.

It moved its hand, resting it on the weak spot, blocking my shot.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I hate armored B.O.W.S”

The B.O.W made a weird sound. It continued on for a little longer.

“Is it…laughing?” a confused team member asked.

The comms buzzed to life again as one of the others asked another question.

“What the hell is with this one?”

“I don’t know, but we need to take it down tonight.” I retorted.

I see one of others aim a grenade launcher; I get ready to shoot. As soon as I see the B.O.W stumble from the explosion, I take the shot. 

I don’t even know how to explain the sound it made. I could just assume that we’ve made it mad. Because it came running at the building, it did not look like it was going to stop.

“Shit~~~!!!” 

I push my sniper onto my back and begin climbing towards the roof. But I heard the monster land on the building, its claws digging into the building for support.

I could feel the whole thing begin to shake. I climb up the ladder, running over to the next. Repeating this until something happens.

I’m either gonna make it to the roof, or this thing is gonna collapse.

I could hear the creature growing angry that the Fire escape wasn’t falling fast enough. I get to the ladder that leads up to the roof. A little bit of happiness rises. I reach to grab onto the ladder, but the whole fire escape is ripped from the building. Struggling to hold on and stay upright, I look back to see that the creature made that weird smile.

I’m really starting to hate this B.O.W.

I got another good look at this B.O.W. It was very agile looking, having a long torso. This one wasn’t very different from the one before. It still resembled that of a dog. It had a snout that split into four whenever it made a sound, spikes running down its spine, long legs, its tail much longer then the one before. Its tail though, resembled that of a two-pronged hook.

I pull my sniper up and aim quickly onto its chest; I fire, reload and repeat. It was beginning to get difficult to do simple actions. The blood on my hands had begun slowly drying, at least i cant drop my pistol while reloading. The creature made that weird laughing sound again.

“Farewell, why isn’t the Anti-material rifle working?!” I hear the comms click to life.

“I don’t know!!!!” I shout and hear the sniper click empty. I curse and let the sniper fall back onto the strap. I turn and try to climb the ladder. Hoping I could make it to the roof.

But I feel pain in my right shoulder again. I scream in pain and look to my right shoulder. I see something going through it. I’m then jerked back and up off the fire escape, i then see that the B.O.W was holding the whole thing up, because as soon as it pulled me back, the whole thing collapsed. The creature had used its tail to hook me and pick me up.

I look down to see that it was holding me over the street. I pull my pistol out again, hoping I reloaded it before I holstered it the last time. I switch it from my right hand to my left and aim at its chest. I shoot a few rounds and realize that none of the bullets hit the glowing flesh.

No…its armor was see through. When did it…

The creature dropped to the ground suddenly. I wince and try not to scream from pain from the hook in my shoulder. It began to inhale, getting ready for something. I see that the armor over its weak spot pull open. I begin shooting at it wildly. My eyesight became extremely blurry.

 

I need to end this soon. I wont be able to last much longer. My body was getting heavier by the minute. It was getting really hard to concentrate. I knew the adrenaline was going to wear off soon and the pain would flood my whole body.

The creature began to inhale. Ignoring my shots at its weak spot. The pistol clicks empty once again; I pull out another clip and reload quickly, shooting at the weak spot once again. 

It begins spitting something at my feet. It felt hot at first, but then it was cooling down quickly and started to harden.

Shit. Shit, shit! This cannot be good. I loaded another clip into its weak spot before reloading a third time. But it continued spitting that goo at me. It had reached my knees, and it was rising fast.

It unhooked its tail, knowing full well I couldn’t move anymore. I dropped the few feet I stood above the ground. I switched hands again. Holding my shoulder.

I was still shooting at its weak spot. I was going to keep shooting, I was either gonna kill it before it encased me in whatever this is, or I would die trying to.

The goo was up to my stomach now.

How was it so focused in such an open area?

“Guys!!! You might want to hurry up!!” I retorted.

“Trying to do our best Captain!!”

The gun clicks empty once again. Removing my hand from my shoulder, I reload a forth time and take aim. I began shooting again, glad that the weak spot glowed, because I cant see shit. This whole time, I just hoped my shots didn’t miss at this range. I only had one more mag after this one. I steady my aim by holding both hands, instead of just shooting wildly with one hand.

 

But it was already to late. The goo was up to my neck. Only my head and hands where free. But within seconds, it was encasing me. I hold my breath and close my eyes, my hands encased last.

“FAREWELL!!!!!” 

I could hear a familiar voice, but it sounded so far away as well as muffled. But couldn’t place the voice. I didn’t get a chance to. 

It was dark. I couldn’t move it was hot, but rapidly becoming cold. I was exhausted. I could feel the adrenaline wearing off, but I didn’t feel pain just yet. But exhaustion set in fast. I couldn’t stay conscious much longer. I could feel myself fading.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can see, there isn't going to be someone who swoops in at the right moment and saves the person. There isn't going to that moment where the character jumps out of the way just in time to miss getting hit. There isn't going to be that they hit the spot and it just goes down.


	3. Chapter Three

“FAREWELL!!!!!!!” I get out of the car, running towards the scene unfolding in front of me. 

I could hear a few gunshots, but then I see that the liquid oozed over her hands, the gun shoots stopping.

The B.O.W that was spewing the liquid onto Farewell, made a weird sound. Almost like a laugh.

I pull my gun up and was about to shoot at it, but it drops over, beginning to dissipate. I realized that those last few shots had killed it.

Farewell had been shooting even though she couldn’t see. The liquid was covering her head; she was shooting wildly. She was giving this fight her all.

But I shook the thoughts away and ran up to Farewell, trying to dig her out of the stuff. It was hissing and letting off steam. But then I had seen that it was cooling down and hardening. Turning an amber color.

“FAREWELL!! Can you hear me!!!! Farewell!! Answer me!!!” 

I began frantically hitting the amber. She just stood there within the amber.

I take my knife out and try to pick at it. But it wouldn’t even made a scratch. I sheath my knife and take the pistol out; I aim at a part that was nowhere near Farewell and shot. Nothing. I tried for who knows how long to try to get her out.

 

 

Damnit.

I took a step back to look at Farewell, trying to figure out how to get her out of there.

But I stopped, realizing how much blood she was covered in.

I could see a wound on her right side, her vest having been punctured; nearly her whole stomach was darkened from the amount of blood that had spread from the wound. But there was a mixture of dried blood that had begun to flake, and fresh blood. I then see that there was a decent sized wound in her shoulder, two in fact. One was a slash wound; another was a puncture wound, through and through.

I see that the blood covered her whole arm; even her hands were covered in her own blood. She must’ve been trying to slow the bleeding while fighting. 

“Damnit Farewell…”

I couldn’t find the words. I hit the amber hard with my left fist.

I lean against the amber. Resting my forehead against my forearm. 

Wondering how the hell I’m supposed to get her out of there.

“Captain…” I turn around to see that the team had gathered around us.

“I want a report as soon as we have everything settled. I want that B.O.W,” I pointed at the one before Farewell. “Taken back and examined. I also want Farwell taken back carefully. I want her out of there as soon as possible.”

“Yes, sir.”

The Alpha team split and ran off, trying to wrap things up like I had just ordered.

 

 

It had been only been a day. I paced just outside the room where Farewell was being kept. I stop and look when I hear the door open.

“Redfield, a word please?”

A scientist stood there, holding the door open, waiting for me to walk through. I walk quickly and turn around, ready to begin asking questions.

“Yes, we know you are concerned for the well being of Farewell, but we just began looking into this.”

“You just began working on this?! What have you been doing for a whole fucking day?!”

“Please calm down. We’ve been asking your team what happened. We need to know what happened, and exactly what the B.O.W did when it encased her in this material.”

I felt a little ping of guilt, but I pushed it aside.

“Well, what is it? How are you going to get her out of there? What about her wounds? Is she suffocating in there?”

“Well...to explain this easily, she’s being kept alive by the amber. It’s halted everything. From the wounds, her body should be shutting down. Her wounds should still be continuing to bleed. As well as, no, she’s not suffocating, but she’s not even breathing. Her vitals are very slow, so it seems the amber but her into some type of hibernation.”

“Okay, but have you even found a way to get her out of there?”

“Not yet. Nothing man made seems to be able to scratch it. We’ve been testing weapons, chemicals, everything.”

I let that sink in for a moment, then realizing what that meant they were doing.

“You’re telling me that you’ve just been shooting weapons at her?! Just pouring chemicals near her?!” I grew furious.

The woman gave me an angered look.

“We do not. We take extreme caution trying to get Farewell out of the amber. We are not the same as Umbrella scientist who do not care for the safety of their test subjects. This test subj-”

She shut her mouth as soon as those last few words came out.

She looked at me with fear.

She had just admitted that Farewell was an experiment. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and walked out of there quickly.

I didn’t stop walking until I had made it to conference room. I see that the Alpha Team waiting for me, just as I had instructed.

“Now that I have everything settled, I want to know what happened, and how Farewell ended up the way she is…” 

It stayed silent and no one spoke up.

“Well?”

I leaned against the table with both hands, waiting for someone to speak up.

 

 

About an hour had gone buy of everyone explaining what had happened. But once everyone was done, I begin to understand the situation.

“Chris….”

I turn around and see Jill leaning up against the wall, arms crossed. A worried expression showed.

“Jill...” I couldn’t say much more. My mind was just set on getting Farewell out of there and get the medical treatment she needed.

“Well, how is Jane? Are her wounds getting any worse?”

“Not that they can see. But it’s only been a day since she’s been in there. They say no man made weapon can even scratch the amber.”

“They already went through so many weapons?”

“Apparently so...”

“They must be enjoying this. But I’m pretty worried about what would happen if they do manage to find a weapon that can break that stuff.”

“So am I. But they practically took her from us. All we have to do now is wait.”

“What about Wesker?”

“Leon and Ada have that covered. They can probably keep him busy enough if they ever find him.”

 

   
A week and a half has passed. I have been keeping Alpha team close to the BSAA building. I refused to accept a mission more then a few towns away. Taking out B.O.Ws here and there, cleaning out the infected.

“Redfield, please make your way to the labs.” The intercom then cut off as fast as it had turned on. I push my food towards one of the others, letting them know they could have the rest.

I make my way to the labs and walk up to the lead scientist.

“We may have finally found something.” She stopped talking, looking excited.

“Well, what is it?” Becoming impatient.

“We are certainly glad you decided to bring the B.O.W back here. If you hadn’t, we would be stuck. It turns out that this B.O.W is producing this material similar that to fossilized resin. But that takes millions of years to happen.” Her face looked like it would crack or something from how much she was smiling.

I just crossed my arms, lifting an eyebrow.

“This B.O.W managed to speed up the process and time it takes for it to harden. But since it did come from a B.O.W, it’s a mutated version of this process. Indeed, it looks and acts like fossilized resin, though, is much stronger then the amber we know of. But because of this mutation, it’s why she’s still alive. You see normal amber just preserves whatever it encases. Dead or alive, it doesn’t matter. We don’t know how it’s keeping her alive though. She should’ve suffocated long ago by now. But she hasn’t.”

“Why are you telling me all this? You said there was a way to get her out?”

“Ah, yes. This is very exciting actually. So as we’ve speculated, this B.O.W used it to make a nest. Farewell did a great job of finding them and how they travelled. We tracked their last know location and found massive holes, deep underground. When we sent a team down there, it was like a small cave. The walls lined with the amber. There had been more nearby, but some of it looked melted to say the best.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that if it can make it, it can remove it. If it can make a nest, it must be able to fix a part of its nest or open it if it decides to encase itself.”

“If it’s able to encase itself, and still be aware, and move, why did it encase her and not kill her? My team said it showed intelligence.”

“We don’t know. We think its because the B.O.W had plans. Because from what we gathered from your team, it was never its intent to kill Farewell.”

I was becoming more and more confused as this went on.

“Can we get back to the fact that you can get her out of there?”

“Yes, we need to analyze this new organ in order to find out how it produced this amber, and how it made the material to take down the amber. We started working on it a few days ago actually. It’s nearly done, but that’s going to take a few more days.”

Then she went back to work, seemingly ignoring me now. I guess she deemed it unnecessary to talk to me any further since she told me what she needed. She only obliged since I am Alpha Team Captain. I also demanded that I be kept up on the progress of the research.

I made my way out and just sat at my desk. Spacing out.

“You look like shit. Have you even been sleeping at all?”

I look up and see Jill. She hasn’t left me alone since I came back with Farewell. I have put her with another person to keep watch, but she just drops him and ends up where ever I am.

“Not really. Been busy tracking down the last B.O.W around here. I don’t get how Farewell found them in the first place. I mean she did a hell of a lot of work just finding the two. But this last one can just disappear. No doubt it can become invisible or something along the lines.”

“You need to take a break. You need to be awake when Farewell gets out of there. No doubt she’s probably gonna want to see a familiar face.”

“You are a familiar face as well. Not just me, I had seen you liked her as well.” I reminded that.

“Look, you need to get some rest. If you get hurt tracking down this last B.O.W, she’s gonna be furious at you. Why are you trying so hard to get this one anyways?”

“Because that’s what I feel like I need to do for her. Like I need to take this last one down for what they did to her. They worked in a pack, meaning they all need to go down.”

Jill’s expression turned into a very worried one.

 

 

“Chris, you need to stop worrying so much. The Scientists have this handled.” Leon leaned forward into my view.

“I don’t trust them. They are simply doing this because it’s something new. It’s been more then a few days. It’s been 3 weeks. She’s been in there for almost 5 weeks now.”

“Chris, we can’t do anything. We just have to let them do what they do best.”

I knew he was right, but I didn’t like that they have been taking their sweet ass time getting her out of there. I knew they were just testing anything and everything on the amber. Probably testing new weapons, made for specific occasions.  
But today was the day they tested the formula that dissolved the amber safely. I stood near the glass, watching as they were getting things ready. Jane set in the middle of the room. 

The room they had used to do this concerned me. They put Jane in a big room. A machine drove close to the amber and Jane. Jane was positioned to face to the right.

The machine then made some hissing sounds as a compartment opened. A nozzle pointed at her as it began spraying a liquid at the amber.

The amber began to hiss and slowly melt.

The tip of her gun emerged from the amber first. The machine moved forward a little more so it could continue this. But when her hands were out of the amber, the gun began going off.

“Everyone please back away from the glass!!” a scientist yelled.

It was pointless since all of us had already gotten back and braced for something. I look around. A few of us were just about to unholster our weapons. We all relaxed when the gunfire stopped. Assuming she ran out of ammo.

“It must be from just before she was encased. From what we’ve heard, Farewell was shooting up until the moment she was encased, correct?”

“Yes, that’s correct.” One of the others answered.

“Thank you”

“Damn, couldn’t they have warned us or something before starting that she might have done that?” Jill sounded annoyed.

“Guess not.” Leon chimed in.

The machine continued. Suddenly the amber hallowed out and Farewell gasped for air and dropped the gun before collapsing to her knees. The machine stopping immediately.

“Farewell!!” I ran to the door that was on the other side of the hall. I threw the door open and ran to her.

I drop to my knees at her side. She just pulls the strap off and sets the sniper down gently. She was slumping to her right side, seeming to try to ease the pain. I could see that she was beginning to bleed again as her gear and clothes darkened with fresh blood.

“Captain…is that thing dead?”

“Yeah it is…. You killed it.”

I tried to make her feel a little better in anyway possible.

“How did I…you look like shit, Captain. No offense.” She made a weak laugh. 

Another door opens and a few more people come in, two with a stretcher. They stop next to Farewell. I get up and step back so I was out of their way.

“Farewell, you did a hell of a good job!” I yelled to her. I then see her pass out before being taken off to somewhere else now.

I stood there for a moment after they had left.

But I turned and walked back to the door I entered. I walk past the others and began heading towards the room they told me that they were going to keep her in. I then began pacing, waiting for her to be well enough to get visitors.

 

 

“Redfield, go home.” A nurse said.

I look at her as if im hurt.

“She’s stable now. But she needs rest, as well as the fact is, as soon as she wakes up, no doubt she’s gonna go into a barrage of tests and be asked a lot of questions.”

I knew the nurse was right. As soon as she woke up, those scientists would be testing her...everything to see what being in the amber for so long did. Or what it was like inside or stuff like that. No doubt, I won’t be seeing her anytime soon, whether I liked it or not.

I grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair I had been sitting at and heading for my car.

 

 

   
My eyelids felt so heavy. I honestly didn’t want to open them. But I knew I had to wake up at some point. I open my eyes slowly, looking up at the ceiling.

It was…very white, pristine.

It gave me a very uncomfortable feeling for some reason.

I tried to sit up. 

“I would take it slow, Farewell.” I look over to my right and see Captain; he was putting a book down and stood up. He walked over to the side of the bed.

“Good to see you among the living.”

“Feels good to be alive. But damn, you still look like shit, Captain. No offense.” I let out a weak laugh. But I wince and look down to see that my wounds have been wrapped.

“I’ll go tell a nurse that you’re awake.”

Captain disappears out of the room.

I take this as a moment to look around. The rest of the room was white as well. Making me further more uncomfortable.

A nurse walks in with Captain right behind her.

“Well, you’re looking good. We’ll have to check your vital once more and then change those bandages.” The nurse sounded like she was trying to hard to sound happy.

“So Captain, how did that B.O.W really die?” 

I didn’t believe that I had killed it honestly.

“What do you mean Farewell? YOU killed it. From what the team told me, you kept firing up until the moment you were encased. You were still apparently shooting. Because when they began getting you out, as soon as your hands were out, you were still shooting.”

“Really?” I was surprised.

“Alright, Redfield, out.” Those nurse walked in with an array of things to change my bandages. Chris looked back and then stood up. Making his way out of the room.

“Imma go out and get some food. I’ll be back in about an hour.” The Captain smiles and then disappears around the corner.

“Alright Jane. I’m gonna need you to sit up.”

I wince as I try to sit up, the nurse gently trying to help me.

She begins taking off the bandages, and when she does, I take a look at my wounds.

“Wait…that’s not right.”

“What isn’t right honey?”

“My wounds were MUCH bigger when I was fighting that B.O.W.”

“Could you explain” 

“I took a hook through my shoulder, as well as it slashed at me a good few times.”

The nurse looked concerned.

“Tell that to the scientist. They should be here any minute actually.”

She finishes wrapping up my wounds and leaves me be.

This place was oddly quiet. But I guess it’s that way since this is BSAA owned. It’s just the BSAA here. Not long after the nurse had left, a group of scientist gathered in my room and around my bed.  
“Hello Jane. We would like to begin asking you questions. We’ll start off with, were you aware that you were encased in amber?”

“Yes. I mean, I was watching it rise and begin to harden while the B.O.W spit it on me. But no, I had much bigger wounds then this. I mean, that B.O.Ws tail went through my shoulder.”

“Interesting. So we were right about that. Were you conscious while encased?”

“No. Maybe. I don’t know. It was just dark. That’s all I know. I did hear talking. But it sounded very far away and muffled. Wait, so you knew my wounds were worse before I was encased?”

“Yes, you were being slowly healed while encased. Is there anything that was weird happening while you were being encased? What did the B.O.W before it began to encase you?”

They just ignored the fact that I was healing pretty fast. These scientists were beginning to piss me off.

“Yeah, that stuff felt pretty hot when it touched me, even through all my gear. But when it was hardening, it cooled down rapidly. Why aren’t you so concerned about why I’m healing so fast?”

“Very interesting. So, this B.O.W, it showed signs of intelligence, to what degree?”

They kept ignoring my question.

“Hey! Stop ignoring my question!” I raised my voice and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

“Jane, its because you were encased in the amber. Now answer our questions. Its important.”

I felt like that wasn’t a real answer to my question. They answered it like it was not important. They answered the question with a half-baked excuse. To sate my curiosity.   
I huffed and tried to move my shoulder.

“The first one was just wanting to destroy and kill. The second one emerged from the first. It felt like it was taunting us. Taunting me. It was smart enough to cover its weak spot. It also had only hit my right side. Once we’d shot it a few times, I found out later that it had amour over its weak spot that was see through. But that was only until it was in my face. When it was beginning to get ready to encase me, it took a deep breath and spat at me.” I watched as all of them took notes and mumbled among each other.

“Thank you. We’ve already done tests to your blood work as well as your body. So you don’t need to report to us after today.” They left in a hurry with this new information.

I sat on the edge of the bed and just let my legs dangle, gently swinging them.

“Jane Farewell?”

I look up to see a blonde haired man in a BSAA uniform. His eyes seemed off and I didn’t know why. When I looked at him, there was a faint glow outline. Reddish-orange. I blinked a few times and shook my head. When I looked again, it was gone.

“Yes that’s me.”

He was very tall. His hair was slicked back.

Something about him seemed familiar, but I couldn’t place where I had seen him. He was wearing a BSAA uniform. But I guess I just haven’t seen him too much to recognize him immediately. This is a big place. As well as there are other branches. 

“I would like to ask you a few questions.” He walked into the room, stopping a foot away from the bed.

What I found odd was that he was wearing leather gloves. Which I found so odd was because the BSAA required that leather gloves be avoided since when they get wet, it becomes hard to hold a gun right.

“Alrighty then, ask away” I sat back a little bit further on the bed, watching the man.

“When you had awoken, after getting out of the amber, was there a burst of heat where your wounds were?”

“Yes, there was. But it went away as soon as I had opened my eyes.”

It felt odd that this man knew that. I didn’t even tell the scientist after I had became aware of my surroundings. 

“When you where facing the B.O.W, leading up to it encasing you, did you notice that it was solely going for you? Completely ignoring the rest of your team?”

“Yes, I couldn’t really do anything about it. It didn’t really matter who it went after, we would’ve still followed through with the plan”

The man seemed amused. When I looked at his eyes again, they seemed off. The brown didn’t look natural.

“Throughout the fight, this B.O.W had multiple times to kill you, yet it hadn’t. Have you been infected, or have a dormant virus within your immune system?”

That was a really odd question.

“No. Not that I know of. The scientists from BSAA haven’t said anything, nor do the doctors. They’ve all ran tests. Why?”

“Well, from what I’ve gathered, it was on a suicide mission to encase you. That or encasing you was its last ditch effort to do something. Well, I have the information I need. I will be back some other time. I’ll find you whenever I need more information. Rest well…” He smirks as he turns to leave.

His steps were silent. 

 

 

Shit, I didn’t even ask his name. I’ll have to get it next time.

But what I don’t understand was, why were all the scientist acting so weird?

I let out a sigh. Probably something I’m not going to find out until much later.

I was starving. I got up and found my duffel bag, stuffed with random clothes. Either Jill didn’t look, or she just stuffed some of her clothes in here for me.

I couldn’t really argue with what I have since it was all I had at the moment. I look to make sure that the door was closed.

I then pull on my undergarments, being careful of my shoulder. Then pulling on the cargo pants, I see my holster and gun in the duffel bag. I smiled and mentally thanked Jill.

I pull my holster and gun out, sliding it on and pulling on the blue tank top, I also see she packed my favorite black jacket. I pull my jacket on, but wince as it settles onto my now sensitive shoulder.

I don’t know why Jill gave me a tank top when I have a huge gash and puncture wound on my right shoulder. But, I guess that’s what the jacket is for. I grab my duffel bag and set it on my left shoulder.

I head out and try to find the cafeteria. 

After about 15 minutes of wandering around, I finally find it. I slowly push open the double doors, looking around for Captain. When I spot him, I head over. His back was to me, but I knew it was the Captain. He always had a cowlick on the back right side of his hair.

“Captain, your food is gonna get cold.” I laughed as I see him reading a report.

He nearly dropped the folder as he turned around.

“What are you doing up and about?!” He got up and looked around, as if expecting a team of nurses and security guards looking for me or something.

“I’m checking myself out. I’m starving, as well as I’m beginning to hate the color white.”

Captain looked like he knew he wouldn’t win in this argument and motioned for me to sit down. He then set the report aside when I took the seat.

He looked relaxed now. He didn’t look as intense or angry as he did when I had seen him before. He then got up and looked at me.

“I’ll go get you some food, anything you want to drink?”

“Anything will do.”

I then sat there, and played with the paper clip from Captains report.

When Chris sets a tray before me, it was filled with a ton of a food. He then places my favorite drink down next to it all.

“A red Gatorade, yay” I laughed and began digging in immediately. Being much more hungry then I had thought.

“Slow down, its not going anywhere, Jane.” He laughs and goes back to reading the report.

After 10 minutes of eating and silence, I slowed down and hesitated to ask.

“Captain…what’s the status of the last B.O.W?”

He stops and drops the file, looking at me.

“You are not going after this one Farewell.” He gave me a stern look.

“Captain, I feel like am perfectly fine to be back out on the field.”

I met his stern look with one of my own.

“Farewell, these things had any given chance to kill you, yet they didn’t. Meaning, someone’s out to get you.”

“I know that Captain. But sitting back and doing nothing isn’t going to do anything either. Id much rather be out helping on a mission then sitting here on my ass.” 

He faltered. I knew I won. 

“Damnit Farewell. Why to you have to be so bull headed.” I sat back and picked up his sandwich, taking a bite.

“You can thank my dad for that.” I laugh and continue eating.

 

 

“Farewell, what’s your status.” I groaned and lowered my sniper.

He was constantly asking how I was.

“Captain, I’m fine. This is getting a little old.” I aim back down the scope and look for any movement.

“Farewell, you know the deal. I allow you to be out on the field, but in return, you check in constantly about your status.”

“I know, I know.” I let out a sigh. I realize that the wind was beginning to pick up. I make a mental note and continue to look around. 

I see a bright red shirt moving quickly atop the rooftops. I move to see what it was.

I see the bright red shirt, with what seemed to be black leather pants. I then realized that it was Ada.

“Captain, I have sights on Ada Wong, she’s on the rooftops.” I followed her, seeing where she was going.

“She seems to be heading your way, Captain.”

“Copy that.”

I lose sight and I pull back. I then push off the ground, wincing, as my shoulder was stiff and still sensitive.

A day has gone by and it’s nearly healed…

The rate I was healing at concerned me, but whenever I try to bring this up to the med team or the BSAA scientist, they just brush it off and say it’s from being in the amber for so long. That it’s a side effect. That it will probably will subside soon enough.

“Wait, Captain…we need to stay on objective.”

The comms were silent.

“Captain?”

Damnit, I knew this would happen the moment I had seen her.

I jump over the side of the building, landing on the balcony below. I wince as the impact made pain jolt through my wounds. I then grab the ladder, sliding down quickly. I then began running towards the Captains direction. But I stopped as soon as I heard gunfire.

I don’t get the Captain, he asks Leon to get help from Ada, but chases after her as soon as he sees her. Wait…he didn’t do that on purpose, did he?  
I turned in the direction and see Ada turning around the corner and use her grapple gun. Gliding right over me. I turn and aim my pistol at her. She was standing on one of the many balconies around this area.

“Why hello Farewell. You and I will be talking again soon.” She then blew a kiss and used her grapple gun again, disappearing above the rooftops.

I hear the Captain running up behind me since he shot at her. He ran past me and tried to run after her.

“Captain, wait!”

We hear gunfire from objective. We stopped and listened for a moment. 

I didn’t even look to see if the Captain was behind me. Just as we had begun heading back, the gunfire had stopped. It took us 5 minutes to even reach the rest of the team. But the damage had already been done.

When we had arrived, all I had seen was blood everywhere. I gripped the sniper, pulling the gun closer for comfort. 

I look around to see if anyone else had survived. I see a man crawling towards us.

“Derek!” I Run over and pull him up.

I see something bright red move out of the corner of my eye, I had a feeling that I knew who it was.

I look over to see that it was Ada was at arms reach away. He had just holstered her gun. I then see sparks fly near her and realize that they were bullets hitting near her. I look back and just see Captain, furious. Ada runs off and uses her grapple gun, on the rooftops within seconds.

Captain runs after her, not caring about the wounded.  
“Captain, wait!”

I set Derek down gently and follow after him.

Ada was fast, especially with her grapple gun. Everything seemed to flash suddenly. We were blinded a moment. The storm was beginning to pick up. We were beginning to lose sight of her. When we had lost her, Captain began to slow down; he began pacing around the hallway.

When had we went into a building…

“DAMNIT!!!” He kicks over some garbage cans and hits the wall with his left hand. 

I feel a sudden stab of pain in my temples. I drop my sniper onto the strap and press my right temple. I then shake my head and I feel like I’ve seen this before. I walk over to the Captain.

“Chris, we need to stay calm.”

“After what she’s done to us? How many of our men are dead because of that bitch!”

“I’m right there with you, Captain, but you’re personal vendetta isn’t gonna get us anywhere. If you hadn’t been blinded by vengeance, we could have prevented some of those deaths.”

“Shut up.”

I paused and thought back to what he had done just to get her here.

“Do you even care about our mission anymore?”

“SHUT UP!”

“I feel sorry for all the men that died believing in you. What happened to the legendary Chris Redfield, huh? What happened to you! It’s a good thing Finn’s not around to see you this way.”

Chris grabs the collar of my vest with both hands and pushes me up against the wall. He was pissed off. I pushed him off me and jerked away from him. I walk down the hallway and he pulls his hands away from me as if he didn’t even want to have anything to do with me.

“What…what did you just say?”

The pain finally subsided and I hold my head again, I try to shake the pain and then I turn around. We were in an ally way. When did we get outside? I…what…. I looked around, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

“Where did you hear that name?”

I turn so quickly that the world tilted a little bit. It was raining. A storm brewing in the distance.

“What?”

“Farewell, where did you hear that name?” I see that he was furious. He was tense and angry, that much I could defiantly tell.

“What name?”

“WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT NAME FAREWELL!!” He grabbed a garbage can and threw it down the hallway.

I winced and took a few steps back.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was trying to convince you to stop this personal vendetta against Ada.”

Chris is throwing some things around for a bit. I stand there awkwardly, and tried to contact HQ.

“Alpha to HQ.”

The comms just emitted static and silence.

“Alpha to HQ”

I repeated. Just static. I let out a sigh.

Chris huffed and walked past me, hitting my shoulder hard with his own as he walked by.

I gritted my teeth and held my shoulder. I felt something warm seep through the cloth. I then hold my shoulder and felt the pain bloom down to the wound on my side.

I wait for the pain to subside before turning to follow him.

I now just had to follow orders and wait for him to cool down. Which may have taken awhile.

But I was so confused about what had just happened a moment ago. Who was Finn? Why did I say all of that?

I stayed a few feet behind him. I then split off when we passed a street that head back to our fallen team. I pull my sniper to my front and walked over to Derek.

“Derek, you doing okay?” I pulled his arm over my shoulder, holding his leg with my other hand. I began my way to the med team.

“Alpha Team to HQ, do you read me?”

I tried the comms again, hoping they answered this time.

“HQ here. We read you loud and clear.”

“We need a med team immediately. I’m moving the last surviving wounded to a safer place. I’m bringing him through Router 3. Please be ready.”

“Farewell, you’re hurt too.”

“Im fine. We need to worry about getting you to the med team.”

“I don’t think I can make it that far Farewell. Just go on ahead, I’ll catch up.”

“Like hell I am. Besides, no man is left behind. You’re gonna be just fine. I’ll make sure of that.”

I adjusted my hold on the man and continued walking. Though he was leaning on my bad shoulder as well as the strain was opening up my wounds. He was also beginning to get heavier.

I said nothing. I would just say it was his blood on me. No need to worry the Captain for anyone else.

“Captain, I need your help, I need an escort to the med team.”

I tried to stop the man from sliding by hopping and holding on as tight as I could without hurting him. The rain was beginning to really come down.

The comms were silent.

“Damnit!” I slowed down a bit to figure out how I was going to do this.

“Derek! I need you to shoot while I take us there.”

I let him go with my right arm and unholstered my gun, let go of it, then catching it so I held the barrel. I then held it over my left shoulder.

“Will do.”

He takes the gun and I then pick him back up. I then couldn’t help but realize that I was practically giving him a piggyback ride.

No time to be thinking of such things.

I move forward with speed, trying to pass the few infected, trying not to agitate them. It was still raining and thundering. The lighting flashed less then before though.

We had only made it a few blocks. I came to a stop, looking around. This was going to tire me out before we got close to the waypoint. Derek was much heavier and taller then I was. The rain suddenly began pouring down harder.

“Farewell, need a break?”

His voice sounded raspy and tired.

“No, I’m fine. Just needed a breather.”

I began walking again. Taking it slower then before.

“So much for our plan to find the last B.O.W”

“Its fine. But Derek, what happened back there?” 

“Well, a few of us had been hit, but we didn’t know where or from what. When we ha- aaaaaahhhhhhh“

I feel his body jerked from my hold. I turn around quickly, reaching out to grab him, his hand already outreached towards me. We grab each other’s forearms. As I do, I see that he dropped my pistol. I try to grab it, but it slips out of my reach, I had no chance to grab it as suddenly I was being dragged along. I hear my sniper scrapping along the ground. I twist onto my right side, pulling my sniper onto my back.

“CAPTAIN!!! AN UNKNOWN ENTITY HAS ATTACKED US!!!!”

I then began sliding along the ground as we turned. I tried to steer myself back from the wall that was coming up. I kick off it and continue to hold the comms.

“Captain~!!!”

Derek cried out.

“Captain, we seem to be heading south-east. I don’t really know since we’re-“

I cry out as we turn suddenly again and I slam into a dumpster in the middle of the street.

I tasted copper in my mouth.

My gear and clothes that were against the ground were beginning to get hot as we were still being dragged.

“Farewell, you need to let go! You’re getting hurt!!” 

“Like hell I am!!! I made a promise!! I intend to keep it!!”

I grew tired of whatever was dragging us. It was playing with us. It must've been the last B.O.W.

No doubt about it.

“Derek, I have a plan, when I say let go, you need to let go of me!!”

We go through a puddle and I shield my face. I wipe the water out of my eyes and wait for it to do something, anything.

 

The B.O.W turns completely around so suddenly. I could see the lake in a distance.

“Now!!”

He let go almost immediately, I began sliding past him and the supposed B.O.W.

I twist so I would be sliding on my back. I wince as I could feel my clothes about to burn through and my bare skin would be sliding against the ground. I aim in, waiting for it to show itself.

I guess it finally noticed me, because it stopped and slowly became visible.

It was just like the others. Dog like appearances. Though, this one looked human…it was also much, much bigger then the first two.

I took a shot at its face. Its head jerks sideways from the bullet.

But it just roars with fury.

I guess I made it angry.

“Shit!”

I come to a stop in mud. I ignore the mass amount of mud I had amounted in just a few seconds and get up.

“Fare…well…” the B.O.W managed to growl.

“Did…. did it just talk?”

I stood there, stunned. I have never heard a B.O.W talk so…clearly.

I heard stomping come in my direction.

I then began to see the B.O.W begin to shrink.

It was beginning to look human.

I began backing up, shooting at its face.

“Jane Farewell, look at you. All grown up!”

The man said, smiling as he walked towards me. I didn’t understand his last statement. He was taking my bullets like they were nothing though.

“Who the hell are you?!” I asked angrily.

“I am just the messenger.”

“What the hell is the message then?!”

I swing my arms about and then hold my gun again.

“You were never in control. Neo-Umbrella has a lot more to do with this then you ever thought.”

“Isn’t that what they always think? They always think they’re in control...” I look to my right to find Captain.

“Captain…” I was a bit surprised. What timing.

The man was also looking at Captain.

“Ah, Chris. What a surprise to see you back. I thought you were mad at Jane. I would think you would love what Neo-Umbrella has in store for you.”

“Can’t wait. But can we cut to the part were we kick your ass?"

I grew tired of all the talking. I shot at the man again, this time, wounding him. 

He hisses and holds his neck.

“Farewell, that wasn’t very nice.”

I put the next bullet into the chamber and take another shot, he seems to dodge it with ease and suddenly appears before me. He grabs me by my neck and lifts me off my feet.

I gasp and try to kick at him and pull his hands off.

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” 

I hear gunshots, seeing the man flinch.

“Farewell, you are testing my patience. After all these years, you always find a way to push my buttons.”

My lungs yearned for air. 

I see Chris slowly walking up, still shooting.

“Years…….what…are you……talking…….about” I struggled to say. 

His grip seemed to loosen a bit.

“......The Congnizance Link Project. Thats all i'll give you.”

He throws me back and then turns to counter Captain who had ran up on him with his knife ready.

I cough and stagger, trying to stay upright.

When I had looked up, Chris is on his knees. His arm pushed into his back.

“Oh, and Jane,” he looks at me, smiling. He pulls something out from I don’t know where. “Here’s a present from Neo-Umbrella. Something to start everything off.” I then feel something hit my neck.

Why cant I catch a break?!

I pull whatever is out of my neck and look at it.

A syringe dart. The little bit of liquid left in it was silver, but tinted red. That could’ve been my blood going back into the syringe though. I stood there, horrified what I had just been injected with.

I felt something deep within myself pulse. I don’t know what it was. I then feel a burst of pain shoot through my head. I double over in pain and hold my head, hoping it would stop. Then, suddenly, it was gone.

“Jane! Jane!” I see the Captain in front of me, hands resting on my arms gently. Looking at me with an extremely worried expression.

“I can’t catch a break…can I?”

He gave a weak smile.

“No, I guess not…”

“Farewell, you are a tank.” 

We both look at Derek who had made his way over to us.

Derek stops and also looks worried when he stopped just before us.

“Lets all get to the med team. No doubt the scientist are gonna have a field day with me and this.” I hold up the syringe.

“Yes. But, Farewell…are you…alright?”

“Aside from the splitting headache that happened for a moment, I feel just like I had before. I feel fine. Why?”

Captain and Derek look at each other before focusing on me again.

“Let’s just get to the med team and we’ll tell you then.” Captain ushers me forward.

As we headed back in the direction to our destination, both of them kept glancing at me, looking very worried.

“Wait!” I recognized the area. I ran into an ally that was nearby and looked around. The rain hasn’t let up at all after all this time. My clothes and gear were beginning to get heavy.

“Farewell, what are you doing?” 

Lightening flashed across the sky. I groan and shield my eyes. It felt brighter then it had before. After a moment, I look around and see some light glint off of something. 

“Farewell, what are you doing?”

I then see my pistol once the lightening stopped. I walk over and pick it up.

“I don’t like losing my guns.” I turned and holstered my gun.

I continue on, both of them following behind me.

“Farewell, are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“I'm fine. Stop asking. I'll tell you if i don't.” I grew worried. The way they were acting was worrying me. I mean, I didn’t mutate, I didn’t sprout distorted appendages or anything. So I don’t get what has them so worried.

We didn’t even get half a block from the destination when I see them rushing to us. They ran to Derek, attending to his wounds.

They all stop to look at me.

I see in the distance, someone talking on comms. Then a team of scientist rushes over to me, grabbing me and drags me off.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!! What’s the deal!!”

“What is the meaning of this!!” Captain tries to push past the guards.

“What are you doing?!” Derek tries to push past everyone as well.

I struggle and try to rip my arms from their grip. But they were stronger then me.

“Captain!! Find out what’s going on!!!”

I lean around the corner. But they yank me back and they disappear around the corner. 

“Jane, we need you to cooperate with us. We don’t want you to possibly mutate or anything worse.” A nurse says calmingly.

I grit my teeth and stop thrashing. The guards let me go as soon as I had stopped. But they stayed on guard and close to me.

“Take a blood sample. Then begin testing immediately. We don’t know how long we have until the first mutation.”

They swarmed around me; a woman pushes me to sit down. They began taking some of my blood. Which had turned a light greyish color.

I look around and stop when my eyes fall on a mirror. I freeze and don’t know what to think.

My eyes had changed. No wonder they kept asking if I was feeling alright. My eyes are glowing. The middle was light silver and turned into a reddish-orange near the edges of my iris.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a very short chapter. My apologies. But i hope you still enjoy.

I jolt upright and look around. I swing my legs over the bed and got up. I walk over. She had opened a slot to set the tray on. I grabbed it and headed back to my bead. She quickly closed it and I see her walk away. Wasn’t hard to miss anyone walk by when there was a wall of reinforced glass keeping me here. 

At least they let me wear my clothes. I’m just glad they aren’t making me wear a hospital gown. I guess they’re trying to be…nice.

I grab the tray and just sit back down on the bed.

“Jane, eat it all this time.”

I just sat there silently. She huffed and left quickly.

Two weeks I’ve been stuck in this room. I’m really starting to hate the color, white. This room was pure white, nothing besides a bed with a nightstand next to it, table, and dresser. Everything in the bathroom was even a pristine white. 

I sat in this room until a scientist comes along, takes some blood samples, asks some questions and then leaves. I haven’t left this room besides to a lab so they get some type of scan.

They wont tell me anything. They wont tell me what virus I have, if I have any. They wont tell me what’s going, where I am now, how long they’re going to keep me. Nothing.

I hear chaos and screaming. I set the tray of food aside and get up, looking out into the hallway. 

I see Captain barreling down the long hallway.

“Captain!!!”

I hit the glass.

“Farewell, I’m getting you out of here. They have no right to keep you here against your will.”

He hits the button and the glass disappears above.

He hands me my sniper.

I pull the strap over my head and push it onto my back. He then hands me my holster and gun.

“We don’t have much time. They don’t like that I’m taking away something valuable to them.”

I nodded and set my holster on and then checked the pistol to see if it was loaded. When I had seen it was loaded, I then followed the Captains lead.

“So Farewell, I’ve been snooping around. Apparently, you got some type of new strain to the T-Virus. Neo-Umbrella wanted to make a more stable version to make more Tyrants and the first few attempts weren’t so great. The first few mutated into giant B.O.W. The next batch-“

He stops and ducks into cover as we began getting shot at.

“-showed signs of some intelligence.”

“So basically, they were trying to change the virus so that the infected were still conscious after the mutation?!”

“Yes. We’ve seen before that some people were still in control. But after so long, they lost control and just became the monster they were. They must be trying to prolong that time period.”

I stood up from cover to take a few shots before ducking back down.  
“What about me then? They haven’t told me a goddamn thing the whole time I’ve been here. Aren’t they supposed to be on our side?!”

“I’ve been wondering that myself. Lets get out of here and report this to HQ”

“Looks like we’re just gonna have to book it then. Because this place has a hell of a lot of guards.”

“Alright, lets go.”

We both took off, avoiding anyone and everyone the best we could.

 

 

 

 

“I’m shocked he actually pulled it off. What do you think of this, Forstead?” the shorter man said as he sat back and took a bite of a candy bar.

“Gelil, could you stop eating. It’s getting annoying hearing you eat. But I don’t care. That man and his crew were messing around and toying with Farewell when they should’ve been observing her. Its what got most of them killed, they underestimated Jane” I crossed my arms, slightly annoyed at the fact that we had to work with this man.

I looked over at my partner. I hated that he had such a careless look about him. Blue jeans, black converse, army green shirt that fit loosely, black leather jacket. His chestnut hair that only barely reached his ears was all in disarray. The scar on his jaw, that went from the jawline to the middle of his cheek. His silver eyes darted over to me.

“Gelil, you’re staring again…”

I snap out of my thoughts and simply just focus on the cameras before us. Watching the two running through the halls. The cameras flickered a little bit due to the security going off. The two were heading to the roof, harnesses on.

“Should be about time they let the boy go…” I looked at the watch on my wrist and then back at the cameras.

“We should probably bail out of this place before anyone realizes we’re here.”  
   
“Captain! This would be a nice time to hurry the hell up!!!”

I strained to hold onto the rope, as I waited to be lowered. The rope had stopped suddenly. I then felt slack, not long after, I began to fall rapidly.

“Captain~!” I became a little worried what was going on up there. Someone must’ve been up there with him.

I was also a little worried about the ground coming up beneath me at a very fast rate.

“OOoofff~!” I am jerked to a stop. The harness had begun digging into my thighs and waist.

I was then gently lowered onto the ground. I look up to see the Captain already on the side of the building, lowering himself quickly. As soon as he touches the ground, he pulls the rope off and heads off.

“Got a helicopter waiting for us, he’s gonna take us to a safe house he knows of. A few of his buddies are gonna be there to help us!”

I nodded and followed him.

We ended up walking a few miles.

“Captain, how much further?” I was beginning to wonder just how far he had gone.

“A few more miles.”

Damn, he really planned this out.

When I catch a glimpse of someone, I crouch and take cover.

“Relax Farewell, it’s just our ride. Thanks for waiting so long.”

“No problem. But what’s going on with her?” His German accent was noticeable.

The man just crossed his arms, tilting his head back a little while he looked at me.

“Streicher, there is nothing to worry about. She’s fine. Lets get going; I don’t know how much longer we have until they send out guards. They aren’t exactly happy I took away a valuable asset.”

He stood there for a few more moments. I looked him up and down. He was a German. He had a helmet on, visor down. Then he had a regular pair of jeans on, grey sneakers, green jacket, tan vest and black gloves. 

“Fine then.” He turned and got into the helicopter. He began flipping switches, pressing buttons.

My god, I’m so glad I don’t have to learn to fly a helicopter. Looks hella complicated.

But I had a feeling that this was going to be a long ride. I began to get comfy, but once I had, I was out like a light.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Had a little bit of writers block. But im back and on a roll!!

"Captain~!!" I jerk upright in the bed. I look frantically around.

I couldn't recognize where I was. All I knew was that my right arm hurt like hell. I then realized that I couldn't really see out of my right eye.

I also didn't know why I had yelled Captain when I had awoken.

I pushed myself up off the bed, looking around the room. It was a pristine white. Blinding to look at in my opinion. I look down at my right arm to see that it was deformed. I didn't know how to react; I couldn't move my arm either.

What...happened to me? Why cant I remember anything before now?! Who am I?!

 

 

 

I had awoken in the cell still. I was beginning to remember more and more.

But it had only been half a month. Oddly enough, it was very nice in this cell. There was a bed, dresser, and a desk. There was a calendar as well. There was also a bathroom, a separate room at that.

I haven't seen a single person since I'm here, I don't even know if there really is anyone. As soon as its time to eat, a compartment just opens and there's food, when I'm done, I put it back in there. There's always a new pair of clean clothes as well just lying there when I wake up.

 

 

A month has gone by since I had woken up in this place. My eyesight was returning to my right eye as time went on. My arm was beginning to look normal, as well as I could move it finally.

Chris.... he and I went to a facility...and...why cant I remember what happened after we got there...

I groan as pain blooms in my temples. I turn onto my side, the covers twisting. I hold my head and then it subsides. I turn onto my back, looking up at the ceiling.

 

 

I tried to sit up.

"I would take it slow, Farewell." I look over to my right and see Captain; he was putting a book down and stood up. He walked over to the side of the bed.

"Good to see you among the living."

"Feels good to be alive. But damn, you still look like shit, Captain. No offense." I let out a weak laugh. But I wince and look down to see that my wounds have been wrapped.

"I'll go tell a nurse that you're awake."

Captain disappears out of the room.

I take this as a moment to look around. The rest of the room was white as well. Making me further more uncomfortable.

 

 

I'm ripped from my thoughts as a door creaks open.

"My, my look at you. You seem to be doing very well. Gelil, he had awoken."

I looked around, utterly confused at what I had just seen. That...wasn't me...but it...what? What the hell just happened.

"What the hell am I doing here?! Who are you?!"

"That's for another time. Right now, you just need to remember." The man left quickly.

 

 

 

Another week has gone by. But I know who I am now.

I am Piers Nivans. I work for the BSAA. I am apart of the Alpha team where Chris Redfield is the Captain.

I stopped my extensive workout and got up, wiping off the sweat from my face.

I had begun working out daily so I wouldn't get out of shape. All while I observed the room and see if I could get out anytime soon.

But as time had passed, I was able to fully see out of my right eye.

The same door as before opens and the same man walks through.

"Its about time now."

He holds something up and I feel a pinch in my neck. I was to slow. I pull whatever is in my neck out and look at it.

A syringe dart? What did they just inject me with?

I get a headache and stumble back. But it was gone as soon as it had came on. I look up to see that the man still standing there.

"A fair warning, don't hurt a woman that goes by the name Jane Farewell. I will break your ribs if you do."

The man then leaves silently and the lights turn off.

 

 

Two more weeks had passed. This was getting old. I woke up, ate breakfast, read for a bit, ate lunch, worked out for the evening, showered and then ate dinner. Going to sleep only to repeat this the next day. For two whole weeks, all I did was this. No human contact. It was slowly beginning to drive me insane.

I lay in bed when suddenly; a hiss of air comes from the right. I then feel a rush of cold air. I look over and see that the door had opened. It was dark outside the cell I was kept in.

I got up and cautiously walked towards the door. When I had reached the door, my bare feet hit the cold floor. I look around to find no one.

I began walking quickly down the hall, trying to find an exit. I find that the whole building was empty.

I continued to walk through the building, empty room after empty room. Seeing light from some double doors, I walk up to it only to see a room full of lockers. I push the doors open silently and walk through. I go to a locker, opening them one by one until I found some clothes that looked like they would fit. I change into the set of clothes and then slowly pull on the boots.

Once I had changed, I wondered around some more to find an exit.

"Damn, how big is this building..."

I see trees and grass out of one set of doors. I rush over and burst through the doors to find myself in a forest.

"You gotta be kidding me..."

I let out a sigh and began walking, hoping there was a town or village somewhere nearby.

 

 

The sun was beginning to set. I don't know what it was, but I felt a strong need to go in a certain direction. I couldn't understand why though.

I stopped dead in my tracks and doubled over in pain.

I look up only to see someone familiar.

"Child, what are you doing? Would you get off me..."

"I want a piggy back ride~~!!! Please~~~?!?! Pretty please~~~"

The man lets out a sigh as he sets down his work and turns towards me.

"Fine, but only for a little bit, I have a lot of work to do today."

He turns his back to me, crouching. He holds his hands back and waits.

"Yaaayy~!!" The man began walking around and ends up heading outside.

 

 

"Hey! Are you alright man?!"

I shake my head and look around. I see a man in front of me. I guess I had continued walking while seeing whatever that was.

"I'm fine, is there any phones here?"

"Well, the town store has one..."

"Thank you." I headed into the town, easily finding the store.

I walk into the store and see the phone as soon as I had walked in. I pick up the phone and begin dialing a phone number, hoping the numbers are still the same.

The phone began calling.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Piers Nivans, I need to talk to Chris Redfield."

"Who? Didn't catch the name."

"Piers Nivans."

"The connection is too weak. Whatever. Chris isn't here and isn't going to be here for awhile."

"What?! Why?! What happened?!"

"Something has come up. If you really want to know, I would suggest going to HQ"

The line went dead. I put the phone back and went to the counter.

"Where am I?"

The clerk looked at me weirdly.

"You're in Lake Oswego, Oregon..."

"I'm not far from one of the BSAA facilities...Thank you..."

I left quickly. Grabbing a map as I left the building. The man had not noticed. I opened the map and found where I was. I then began running in the direction I thought the BSAA facility was in.

I don't know how long I had been running. I just knew that I was happy to see the BSAA logo on the side of the building I had came across. I ran up to the doors, bursting in and looking around.

"Captain?!!?!" I realize that everyone was looking at me. It was dead silent.

I couldn't recognize anyone. I walk over to Captains desk, finding that it was in disarray.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are, barging in here and messing with Redfield's desk.."

I look up to see, what I could only assume was Jill, walking over. But she stops dead in her tracks and looks at me.

She walks over quickly, pulling me outside rather quickly.

"What's your name kid?"

"Piers Nivans...are you Jill Valentine?"

"Yes, that's me. But you can't be Piers Nivans; he died a year ago. But...it wouldn't be much of a surprise since Wesker is back as well..."

"Wesker's back?! You got to be kidding me?! Does Chris know he's back? Does Jake know he's back?!"

"...Yes and no. So you are..."

"That's what I've been saying!"

I was avoiding the fact that I've been gone for a year. I refuse to believe that I was assumed dead for a whole year. It begs the question of long was I really out? How long was I really in that place...

I feel like I would begin to break down. I honestly needed to see someone who I recognized. Being in solitude for a month was hell.

"Alright...well...this changes even more. Whenever its safe enough, Chris will send me coordinates and I'm going to meet him. But I don't know how long that's gonna be...I need to get back to work. Here" she shoved something into my hand and pushed me off towards the parking lot.

"What-"

"Head to my house. I wont be back for a bit. Being sent out on a mission. But you can stay at my house until we come into contact with Chris."

She didn't give me anytime to say anything. She was back in the building before I knew it. She expected me to just...know where she lives?

Well, I mean I did memorize where everyone had lived. I hope she hasn't moved.

I head off in the direction I remember Jill had lived in.

It took me awhile to find her house, or at least the one I hope she still lived in.

I cautiously walked up the steps and onto the porch. I pull the keys out of my pocket and slid the keys into the lock. It fit, so I guess that means I got the right house.

I turned the key and gently pushed the door open. It was dark inside the house. I went to the living room, taking a look at all the photos.

I could see that Jill cared for Chris. These photos make it look like they're family. There were some photos of Chris, Jill and Claire. Then there was quite a bit of photos of Chris, Jill and one other. I didn't recognize her. Then there was a photo of this woman and Jill; then a photo of Chris and the woman. There was one photo that caught my eye. Both Captain and her were out in the field, holding their guns. The woman was holding a sniper. My sniper.

I didn't know how to feel about this. I didn't know whether to be angry or.... I don't know.

I picked up the frame and looked closer. She looked young. But she wasn't anywhere near thin or extremely buff either. She seemed to have more of a runner build. She was almost as tall as Chris at that.

I set the frame back down and take a seat on the couch. But soon realized that there was a bed on the second couch. It looks to be untouched for a while. There was a duffel bag next to it. I assumed there was someone else staying here. I pick up the book that was on the coffee table and looked at the cover. It was a book about Alice in Wonderland. A spin off really. But the book was worn, as if it had been kept for a long time.

I set the book back and lying down on the empty couch, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

 

"Piers. I've got food."

I opened my eyes slowly. My leg was dangling over the back of the couch and my left arm over my head. I sat up and looked over the back of the couch to see Jill placing plates on the table.

Whatever she had cooked smelled absolutely delicious.

"I don't know if you like steak or not. I didn't want them to go to waste. Jane and I were supposed to have steak tonight, but...she's with Chris as well. So I thought you would like it. Its sucks, Jane kept complaining about how hard it is to find a good steak. Going on and on. I got fed up and got these for her."

Jill rambled on. I could see she was worried about this Jane.

"Wait, so Chris has a new partner?"

"Yeah, for a year now. Jane Farewell. Top sniper. She's specialized in hand to hand combat and snipers. She has her hand in everything, but choose hand to hand combat and the sniper."

"A lot has changed since I was gone, hasn't it?"

I took a seat across from Jill and took a bit out of the mashed potatoes. I felt a little down. I mean... I know I was apparently gone for so long. I'm glad to see that everyone was able to move on.... but.... still....

I was jerked from my dark thoughts when a phone began ringing.

Jill got up, dropping everything.

"Hello? Yeah, I'll be there within the day. I'm bringing someone with me, so don't yell or something."

"Was that the Captain?"

"Yeah, in an hour, we gotta get you some gear and then we're heading out."

"Why can't we go now?" I get up suddenly, the table rattling a bit.

"I have to let my ride know as well as let them get ready. They wont be to happy that I'm bringing someone last minute either."

I sat back down slowly.

"Right." I picked up the knife and fork again, cutting into the steak and taking a bite.

It was absolutely delicious. I began scarfing down the food left on the plate. This was defiantly much better then the food I was getting in that place.

"Slow down, we have time to eat and get ready." Jill laughs and I look up. I had nearly cleaned my plate while Jill had only taken a few bites.

I let out a short laugh.

"Sorry. Haven't had food that tasted like this in a month"

I slowed down and take a few bites at a time.

When I had finished, I pushed the plate aside and sat back.

"That was delicious~!"

"That's good to hear. But as much as I want to ask you some questions, lets get going. We have to get you some gear and then head out. We should get there by 2 in the morning."

"Alright. Sounds good to me."

 

 

It felt good to be back in a BSAA uniform. I took the BSAA badges off it of course. I jogged to keep up with Jill as we entered the helicopter.

It spurred to life as we began taking off and headed in a direction that I could only assume was were Captain was.

"So hold up, this Jane person. How old is she? She looks really young from the pictures you have."

"She's 21. She's actually the best sniper we have right now. She's actually beaten your scores."

"What?! I got scores no one else could touch!!"

"Exactly. Goes to show you about Jane!"

"I don't know how to feel about Jane..."

Jill just laughs and shakes her head.

I could feel something eat at me. It was taking everything to stay myself. It was so dark and lonely. Even with the Captain standing before me, I could feel like I would lose it at any moment. But I needed to get him out of here. I couldn't help but give him a solemn expression. I could hear him yelling at me.

"Piers! No, don't do this! Open the door! Goddamn it, listen to me! We can still both get outta here! There's still time!"

I needed to get him out of here. The place wasn't going to stand much longer.

"What are you doing? No, Piers, don't! You can still make it out! Goddamnit, Piers! No! Piers! Open the goddamn door- that's and order! No... PIERS!!!!!!!!!"

I shook my head. I knew I wouldn't make it out as myself. I couldn't hurt Captain either. I would never forgive myself. The escape pod was sent out and water began pouring in. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. Waiting for the water to fill the place. I could hear the explosions and water at my feet.

I jerk upright, panting and unable to breath. I looked around frantically only to find Jill at my side, looking worried.

"Sorry...nightmare...."

"I would bet. Good to see you're okay though."

I knew that wasn't a nightmare. It made my heart ache...I knew what I did was the right thing...but it broke my heart doing that to Chris...

 

 

About a few hours have passed. I watched the scenery pass me by. Anything was better then a white room. Hell, anything but the color white.

We began to slow down and began to descend. But the whole ride here, I was beginning to feel more and more uneasy. I couldn't tell if it was because I needed to talk to Chris, or was it because of Jane...

Or maybe its because of the fact that I apparently died a year ago and have been gone since then only to wake up a month ago and escape a few days ago. That's something I don't even want to begin thinking about.

When the helicopter finally landed, I double-checked all my gear; made sure I had it all with me, only to realize that Jill had already head out and was walking off towards a building.

I stayed behind and thanked the pilot for taking us here. I turn and jog to catch up with Jill. But when I had caught up, Jill punched the girl in the arm.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!"

"That's for worrying me, again!"

"Damn Jill. I'm sorry. I couldn't help that I got taken by crazy fucking scientist!" She held her arm and acting as if she was hurt.

As soon as she noticed me, her smile faltered and she stood up straight. Her whole demeanor changed.

"Your eyes..." she drifted off.

I hadn't seen her eyes until now, but her eyes were a weird color. They were cat like and platinum silver, but around the edges of her iris, they turned reddish-orange, like Wesker's.

My eyes?

"My eyes? What about my eyes?"

"Jill, does he not know about his eyes?"

"I thought he did" Jill shrugged.

The girl then takes out a mirror and holds it up so I can see. I hadn't really gotten to look at myself at all since I've awoken. My left eye was like the girls, while my right is a blue silver mix.

"Your left eye is apparently a sign of the CT-Virus, a virus from Neo-Umbrella. Your right eye, I have no idea. But with that aside since we cant really worry about it. I'm Jane Farewell." She holds out her hand for a handshake.

I take her hand and smile.

"Piers Nivans."

She freezes and stops shaking my hand. She then glances over at Jill as if to confirm. Jill just laughs quietly and nods.

"Oh my god. Piers Nivans! It's so nice to meet you!! Chris talked about you a lot! I look up to you!!!!"

She hugged me tightly and didn't even care that I was considered dead before now.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's with all the ruckus...." Chris comes out from around the corner, but stops when he looks up and sees me.

I stand there sheepishly. Jane had let go and stepped back by this time.

Chris slowly walked over, looking at me as if he didn't know if I was real or not. He reached out, but pulled back if he came close to touching my arm. He then hits my arm.

"Ooow~, Captain?"

"That's for disobeying an order..."

My heart ached a bit when he said that.

His hand on the back of my neck, he pulls me close and hugs me tightly. I returned the feelings and we stood there for a few minutes before Chris finally pulled back and cleared his throat.

"We don't have the time to be gushing. It's really good to have you back Piers. Jane, you need to go rest. Considering what just happened..."

"What happened?"

We all looked over to Jill and I see Jane trying to sneak off.

"Our helicopter went down due to a B.O.W hiding in a nearby lake. It was going for Jane; it succeeded and held her underwater for a long amount of time. It camouflaged the both of them, we couldn't find her or the B.O.W. Jane was underwater for 8 minutes. She wasn't breathing when we finally brought her up. I did CPR and mouth-to-mouth precipitation. But luckily for the CT-Virus, she came to rather quickly. But doesn't mean she still needs rest...yet she won't listen to me..."

Jane laughs nervously and had ended up hiding behind Jill as Chris glared at her.

They both treated her like a little sister. I mean, I can see why. She's so young. It then hit me like a sack of bricks.

Jane had my sniper hanging on her back. It was on a strap that hung off her shoulder. It had a few scratches here and there. But overall seemed to be in good condition. Suddenly the ground shook and a sort of scream emitted from behind us. We all turned to see a B.O.W.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!! Cant these things ever STAY DEAD!!!!"

I look over to see Jane already aiming. She took the shot and the B.O.W fell onto its face.

Damn. That was a nice shot.

She took a few more. Every shot was pinpoint accurate. Hitting the B.O.W.s weakness every time.

"You seriously. Need. To. Die." She said with every shot.

"Jane, take it easy! You need to be getting rest!"

Chris seemed to look at her worriedly. But he couldn't really do anything because he was focusing fire at the B.O.W. as well.

I was a little to busy observing the two to realize that the B.O.W is already beginning to dissolve.

"You know, I'm getting REAL tired of all these B.O.W.s coming after me..." Jane trailed off.

"What's with you Jane? You've been acting different ever since you woke up after the first encounter with that B.O.W."

"Look, I wasn't being entirely honest. When I was underwater...I got these...visions...memories...delusions.... whatever you want to call them..." She seemed to have somewhat calmed down.

"About what?"

"It's a little hazy, but..." she shifted and let my sniper fall onto the strap.

"Well?" Jill persisted.

We were all focused on her now.

"I remember pressing a button and looking you in the face Captain. I felt my heart break into a million pieces as I watched the escape pod you were in be launched. You screamed Piers' name. Then after a few moments, with the last of my strength, I used every bit of will power to stop the B.O.W. Then...the place filled with water....It got cold and dark...I felt like I was drowning over and over. Anything after that, it gets really hazy. Next thing I know, I'm waking up and you're right there Captain."

I felt my blood grow colder as the story went on. I realized that I had been holding my breath. I glanced over at Chris. He looked just as pale as I had felt. He looked over at me too.

"Jane...that's the last time I had seen Piers...I never told anyone what had happened down there..."

Jane fell silent.

"I'm gonna go get some rest now..."

She seemed to be doing what I've been doing. Dealing with them on our own. Chris seemed to walk after for a bit and realized that he couldn't really do much.

"Chris, there's nothing we can really do...this virus is doing something to her...Piers, have you been getting flashes as well?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you know who's they are?" Chris took a step forward, curious.

"Not really. I just know they're from someone's childhood. This girl was always around this man. He was a scientist is all I could assume."

"Well, talk to Jane later about those memories and see what you two can find out. You both have the CT-Virus. Maybe you two are linked in some way because of that fact." Jill stated and then headed towards the building.

I turn to the Captain, right hand out.

"Captain, I am glad to be back." I see that his hands were in his pockets.

He just looks at my hand, then up at me. I keep his gaze as I see he takes his hands out of his pockets and shakes my hand firmly, his other hand on my shoulder. I felt something between our hands, but couldn't tell what. He smiles before letting go and walking off behind me, towards the building.

I open my hand to see a BSAA badge. It was a little worn, but I knew instantly who's this was. It was my badge I had given him...I quickly look up at him, his back to me. I couldn't help but smile and put the badge in my pocket. I'll sew it back on later. I jogged to catch up

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry that it cuts off so suddenly. I did write this 1 to 7 in the morning.


End file.
